


Burning Passion

by TranslationHell



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing, Cuckolding, F/M, Fire, Human on Anthro, Lots and lots of fire, Voyeurism, hot chairman on princess action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranslationHell/pseuds/TranslationHell
Summary: Once Blaze met Blaise during her heat, a fire was ignited in her heart that resulted in a fiery passion that definitely wasn’t slow burn. It ended with some smoking hot moments that will never be matched.





	Burning Passion

Blaise was in one of his house's bathrooms, taking a bubble bath with the water temperature at its highest setting. His lighter rested on the edge of the bath as he lathered his fake beard in soap and conditioner, singing a tune to himself. "Oh Doctor Squiggles, you just might get erased! If you're not too careful, you'll be gone without a trace!" He then laughed to no one but himself. "Oh, I'm just kidding, y'know. I'd never erase you!" He playfully flicked his rubber duck away, creating a ripple effect in the bubble-filled water.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Before Blaise had a chance to respond to it, the door swung open, slightly cooling down the steam-filled bathroom. "POPS! T-there’s someone here! Someone broke into the house!” Sebastian screamed. "Calm down, Sebastian! You’re likely just overreacting, that’s all." He then looked away from the young prosecutor, focusing his attention back to his bath. "B-but I’m not, Pops! There’s someone in our house!" Blaise sighed, then got out of the bath. "Where’s this intruder?"

"T-t-they’re just downstairs!" Sebastian said, rushing away from the bathroom shortly after. Blaise grabbed his lighter, then followed behind him, not bothering to put on clothes. Once he reached the main floor of his house, his eyes widened. "Well, that’s a little bit interesting!" Lying on the ground in the middle of the room was a lavender humanoid cat. She was unconscious, but still breathing. "P-pops, what are we gonna do?!" Sebastian said as he was hyperventilating. "Sebastian, calm down, you idiot. I’ll go dry off then figure out what’s what, y’see."

As if it were fate, Blaze regained consciousness before Blaise could even turn around. "Ngghh..." she softly cried, grabbing the attention of the two Debeste’s. About 5 seconds later, she got up and briefly looked around at the house’s interior, then turned to Sebastian. "Do... do you know where I am?" she said. The prosecutor let out an eep, before quickly locating his confidence. "...Hello! You’re currently in the home of The Best family around, the Debeste’s! I am Sebastian Debeste!" he dramatically said, followed by a moment of awkward silence. He then turned to Blaise. "...Hey, Pops! Introduce yourself!" he far from subtly whispered.

"...Oh? Oh, yeah. I’m Blaise." Blaze felt a small amount of surprise, then responded to him. "Oh, is that so? I suppose we share a name, then." Blaise skeptically looked at the cat. "Your name is Blaise, y’say? I thought that was more of a masculine name..." Blaze was offended, but refrained from vocalizing it to avoid confrontation. Sebastian then turned to Blaze. "So then, Blaze... You don’t look like an intruder. Why are you here, huh?!" Blaze didn’t even hear him, as she was too busy staring at Blaise’s glorious naked body.

Blaze usually didn’t take to people this fast, but for some reason, she was drawn to Blaise. His lean body, his commanding beard, his stylish goggles... to Blaze, everything about him screamed "viable candidate for reproduction". His deep, sexy voice penetrated her entire being, basically calling for her to get her entire being penetrated by that other thing. The lighter that he held in his hand showed that he was a man with exquisite taste, which is fitting for someone of his maturity. His penis was huge, considering that he was flaccid, and the many, many prosecutor’s badges that were pinned to his dick would make great substitutes for the barbs on a cat’s penis.

Before she could fantasize too hard, she was snapped out of her trance by Sebastian’s pestering. "Uh, hello? A-are you even listening to me? Why does no one ever listen to me?!" She looked towards Sebastian, noticing the tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh, of course! ...What were you saying, again?" Sebastian’s eyes lit up, then, shortly afterwards, he cleared his throat. "As I was saying, you don’t look like an intruder. So, why are you here, huh?!" Blaze thought for a moment. "Honestly, I’m not entirely sure myself..." She turned to Blaise, with a seductive look in her eyes. "...but I believe it was fate."

Blaze walked up to Blaise, then lifted her hand up (due to her short stature) and started playing with his auction gavel. Sebastian looked at her with a mixture of shock and intrigue, while the Chairman simply stared while smiling his typical shady smile. "So, y’think that because you’re attracted to me, you were destined to wake up in my house?" he said sarcastically. "Oh man... To be so certain that this is part of your destiny, all because of my body... It brings tears to this old man’s eyes...!" Blaise started weeping profusely, his tears filling his eyewear. The tears that escaped the goggle’s imperfect seal dripped down his beard, and onto Blaze’s gloved hand.

Blaze switched hands, taking the one she was using previously and licking it vigorously. She savoured the wonderfully salty taste of Blaise’s tears. She wanted every last drop of his fluids, no matter what that fluid may be. Blaze, who was quickly all out of drinkable handtears, responded to Blaise’s previous remark. "Of course, I don’t literally think that fate was at play here, but who knows? There’s always a chance... Pops." Blaze seductively winked as she started sucking on the Chairman’s erect, badge-riddled meat swinger, using her sandpaper-like tongue to taste his soapy jerky in between the prosecutor’s badges. It burned him, but he was used to that.

"Uh, h-hey, Pops... is this what I learned about in Sex Ed?" Sebastian asked, not entirely sure what was happening. "Huh? Oh, yeah, probably." his dad responded, too invested in receiving his beej to really care about his son’s question. Sebastian put his hand up to his chin, deep in thought about the abnormal scene that was taking place in front of him. And then, he had a moment of realization. "D-d-does this mean I finally have a new mom?!" he excitedly stammered. "...Eh, there’s a possibility.” Blaise said back. "YES!!!" Sebastian screamed, jumping and raising his arms in the air, blissfully unaware of the fact that it’s impossible to marry an animal. Also, bestiality is illegal in California. At least he’s not a murderer.

Blaise tilted his head back in pleasure as Blaze continued sucking, Sebastian cheering the two of them on. "Yeah, you go, Blaze! Woooo!" Sebastian said as he happily watched the two go at it. "Sebastian, are you seriously so daft that you can't even notice when you've been cucked?" Blaise said to his son. "Cucked...?" Sebastian's enthusiasm was put on hold as he stood there with a blank expression, thinking. While he was in this state, Blaze quit her job as a professional taste-tester and took off her tights. "I'm gonna destroy that pussy like it's The President, y'hear?" That was enough to push Blaze to her very limit. She needed him. With her chaos emerald slot soaking wet with lighter fluid, she literally jumped ass-first onto Blaze's elongated brick, grabbing onto his hairy arms for support.

Blaze started thrusting vigorously, the badges that were scattered on his dick painfully scraping Blaze's pussy. But it's probably okay, she's suffered worse pain in the past (or, I at lease hope so. I haven't actually played any Sonic games with her in it). Sebastian, finally returning from his though route, screamed, and then started softly crying. "P-p-p... Pops! Are you... c-calling me a communist?" Sebastian said, referring to his father's previous insult. "What? Listen, you idiot, I was talking about the fetish, not pointless Twitter arguments." Blaise responded, still pounding Blaze the Pussy's cat. Sebastian sniffled, then meekly let out "...W-w-what's a fetish?" Blaise simply ignored his son's inquiry.

Blaze moaned, loving every millimetre of The Conductor's miniature solar flare, and the moans only got louder when Blaise shoved his lighter deep into her anus, probably lost forever like the truth behind the SS-5 incident. Her climax was ready. Little did Blaise know that Blaze's magical anthro feline biology has a weird quirk. Whenever she orgasms, her body starts spewing flames from every oriface! Her mouth, nose, ears, eyes, anus, vagina, and probably a few other things that I'm forgetting start spewing flames everywhere, roasting Blaise's genitals and pubes in the process. Blaise started screaming in pain, then took off his tear-filled goggles in a panicky attempt to put the fire out. Unfortunately for him, his tears were no match for the Firepuss MK II™.

"P-POPS! NOOOOO!" Sebastian sadly screamed. The flames enveloped Blaise's body, Blaise knowing that there's virtually no way to get out of this. But he could still try. "SEBASTIAN! CALL 911!" he screamed, in obvious pain. Sebastian just stood there, horrified. He wanted to do something, anything, but he just couldn't find himself able to move. The fire spread quickly and mercilessly, engulfing the entirety of the chairman. There's no denying it, he was dead. Completely decimated. Blaze, on the other hand, was passed out, but otherwise unharmed. Sebastian just stood there sobbing, scarred for life as he stared at the horrifying scene. He lied down in the fetal position, heavily crying as the smoke detector finally went off, alerting the fire department.

**Author's Note:**

> ok sooo I just came up with this ship and AAAAAAAAAAAA~ its so KAWAII -w- cant get enough tbh o///o hope u enjoyed! ^^ nyaaaa~~


End file.
